Fifteen
by JbnMileyfan09
Summary: Miley is dating the boy from the football team but breaks her heart but her bestfriend is always there to pick up the pieces and along the way they fall in love. Follows the some of the plot of Taylor's Swift Fifteen Niey
1. Freshman Year

Miley entered the doors of Seaview High it was her very first day she was finally a freshman. She had to admit she was nervous she was new to this town and didn't know anyone. She tried to say out of everyones way. Then Miley saw the perfect guy he was probably a senior and wouldn't notice her he caught her looking at him and winked at her Miley blush deep red and started walking faster until she bump into someone did I forget to mention she's a klutz so right now she's on top of this guy she doesn't know and everyone was staring at her form the corner of her eye she saw the guy laughing at her not with her. This was probably not the best way to make a good impression.

"I'm so sorry" Miley said getting up

" No problem I wasn't looking were I was going" The brown eye boy said

"I'm a klutz" they both said at the same time causing laughter

"I'm Nick" Nick said standing out his hand

"Miley" Miley said shaking Nick's hand

"We probably should get going" Nick said looking at his schedule

"Yea what's your first class" Miley asked starting to walk

"Science" Nick said standing there like an idiot

"Mine too" Miley said clapping her hands

"Okay" Nick said

"come on lets get going" Miley said pulling Nick into there first class

"Oh my god can you believe we have every single class together" Miley said smiling

"Yea I know" Nick sai rolling his eyes

Nick was know as the mature one of his class he never talked much or smile so thats why everyone seem to stare when he talked or smile to Miley.

"So how old are you Nick" Miley asked

"14 turning 15 September 16" Nick anwser

"I'm 14 too and turning 15 November 23rd" Miley said clapping her hands proud of herself

"Okay you are so weird" Nick mumble

"Hey I heard that" Miley said playfully hitting him on the arm and pulling him into the lunch line

"Can you please stop that" Nick said

"Stop what silly" Miley said smiling

"Pulling me I can walk by myself" Nick said rolling his eyes

They both got there lunch and went to seat on an empty table

"Hey I thought girls were suppose to eat everything green" Nick said to Miley watching her eat her chesseburger

"Well I usually try to ignore eating anything green" Miley said smiling

"Hey do you mind if I seat here" A brunette asked them

"No have a seat" Miley said smiling woah she was such a smiler

"I'm Demetria but people call me Demi" The brunnete said

"Well I'm Miley and this goof ball here if Nick" Miley said pointing at Nick

"Hey I can introduce myself" Nick said whining Demi and Miley just laughed

* * *

**So what do you think new story**

**Review 5+ reviews for next chapter**


	2. Unpacking and getting to know each other

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not Nick nor Miley but I do own posters and such I also don't own _The way I loved you by Taylor Swift_**

* * *

_(Miley's Pov)_  
RIght this instant I could be the most happy person on earth. You might think that a big assumption well it kinda is. Anyway I met the most amazing people today. I hve to admit I was preety nervous this morning you know being the new girl and such. After I walkded trough the door I realized maybe being the new to this town wasn't half bad. Today I met 2 amazing people Nick and Demi. Sometimes Nick can be terribly quiet but he has a great personallity I found out I live right next to him how good it's that. Demi she's amazing I swear me and her have so much a like I have gym my last class with her wich is kind of good because that's the only class I have witouth Nick. They may never replaced Lily and Oliver but at least I'm not going to be a total loner. The only thing I hate about High School is the Homework I mean who give homework the first day of school. The guy who winked at me this morning kept staring at me at the end of the day. I even asked Nick who he was and he said he was the captain of the football team he didn't know his name or anything thats kinda sad but I guess I can live with it. Right now I'm unpacking I still have half of thing to unpack but Nick is on his way here. I was looking at some boxes and open one that had a lot pictures of Lily me and Oliver I'm not going to lie I miss them so much. I still can't belive it was out first day of High School and I wasn't with them. I heard soemone knock the door.

"Hey Nick" I said once I saw who it was.

"Hey woah what do you have in those boxes" he said chuckling.

"Stuff you know" I said shrugging my shoulders smiling.

"Okay so let's start unpacking I guess"

"Thanks for helping me Nick" I said giving him a huge hug.

"Yea no problem I guess I't nice to have a friend once in a while" He said hugging me back "And let's see if you feel bad and stop annoying me"

"Ha! like thats ever going to happen" I said laughing.

"Well i'm going to try I guess" Nick said frowning.

"Well then I guess it's good to try right" I said questioning him.

"I guess so" nick said before we started unpacking.

"Miley you don't know how much you owe me" Nick said when we finish unpacking.

"Yea thanks without you I guess I still wouldn't be half way done"

"Well know your welcome" Nick said embarresed by her 'Thanks'

"Now it's pizza time" I said getting the phone

"Everyone has to love pizza" Nick said getting hungry

Nick it's really sweet in it's own kind of way. Who would spend there whole night helping a girl he just met unpack. I mean of course he's a little bit grumpy but that something I'm going to get used too right.

"This is some good pizza" I said grinning.

"Well you know how we people for New Jersy do right"

"Ohh shut up" I said ruffling his hair.

"Hey you just messed up my hair" Nick said just like a girl would say.

I just laughed and soon after he joined in.

"What are we laughing at" I said when the last few tears in my eyes came out.

"I have no idea but I better get going" He said looking at his watch.

"Yea well thanks I again" I said getting up.

"Yea no problem" He said opening the door.

"Goodnight Nick" I said smiling at him

"Goodnight smiley" He said before heading out.  
xoxo  
When I woke up this morning I knew something was going to happen but didn't know what. I got up and started searching thru my clothes until I found something perfect to wear I started the shower and got in. When I was done I went to my stereo and started the radio I recognized the song right way _ The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift_. I started getting dressed when I was done I did my bed and went downstairs.

"Hey mom" I said skipping my way to the table and kissing her cheek

"Hey swettie what are you so happy about" She asked

"I'm just really excited" I said jumping up and down

"Well you better get going or your going to be late" Mom said giving my lunch

"Thanks mom see ya later" I said heading to the door

* * *

**So what do you think a big surprised coming up soon lol I know it's a little boring but it's one of the first chapters. In this chapter you see how Miley and Nick start there friendship.**

**Review!**


	3. SORRY!

**Yoo! guess what I quit yup thats true I'm sorry to all the people who read my story's. If you want a story message me! ill gladly give it to you but other than that see ya**


End file.
